Erebus Class
Erebus-class is a class of seven spacecraft carriers in service with the Terra Alpha Navy and formerly Starfleet. The lead ship of the class was named after the H.M.S. Erebus, which was lost in the north arctic searching for the Northwest Passage in 1841. With an overall length of 1265 meters and 10,989,012 metric tons the Erebus-class is the largest ship in the Alliance Navy. History Designed by Captain Rebecca Talon, and Commodore Montgomery "Scotty" Scott during the later stages of the Dominion War as a response to the increased use of fighters by Starfleet. These craft where not nearly as powerful as full size starships, having many tactical disadvantages. Despite their shortcomings they were easily mass-produced, required minimal personnel to crew, and in large numbers could be an effective weapon against capitol ships. However, getting fighters into the battle area was often a challenge. The fighters were not equipped for long duration missions as there were minimal support facilities on board. Some fighter classes were not equipped with bunks, and food replicators, and even warp drives. The fighters also had minimal deuterium reserves, and lower top speed compared to the rest of the fleet. No carrier ship was currently available to carry the fighters to the battle. In 2374 Starfleet’s Advanced Starship Design Bureau (ASDB) opened a project in hopes to answer this problem. Several initial ideas were to convert existing starship frames to fill this roll.These classes included: Galaxy-class, Excelsior-class, Ambassador-class, Constitution-class, and Miranda-class However, all of these classes with the exception of the Galaxy-class were considered too old to perform the expected duty that this carrier would have to perform. The Galaxy-class too was eventually dropped because current systems would not allow for easy installation of fighter bays with extensive redesign. The decision was made to create an entirely new hull, frame, and class. Starfleet Spacecraft Design Advisory Commission (SSDAC) approved Starfleet Defensive Directive 2234.8, establishing the following objectives for the design. * Provide a mobile platform for fighters and additional shuttles. * Provide a scientific platform capable of any number of exploration duties. * Include the latest in Federation defensive and offensive technology. * Include the latest in scientific, computing, networking, and sensory technology. * Include an emergency separation system, and both sections must be equipped with warp coils. Six of the carriers were constructed by Starfleet at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and the San Francisco Fleet Yards in the Sol System. One additional ship was constructed at the Terra Alpha Fleet Yards, in the Terra Alpha system. Description The Erebus-class was constructed of standard Federation saucer-section, engineering-section, and warp nacelle configuration with the addition of a through deck flight deck stretching the length of the engineering hull. The class was also the first type to incorporate retractable warp nacelles for the separated saucer-section, that would be duplicated for the Prometheus-class. Specifications Dimensions: Length: 1265 m Beam: 484 m Height: 241.5 m Decks: 69 Mass: Empty: 7,876,000 metric tons Fully loaded with fighter wing: 10,989,012 metric tons Crew: Compliment: 2,425 Wing: 1,075 Marines: 800 Total: 4,300 Visiting Personnel and dignitaries: 500 Evacuation Limit: 30,000 Armament: 15x Type XIV Phaser Arrays, total output 120,000 TeraWatts 4x Class I rapid fire phaser pulse cannon 1x Rapid fire quantum torpedo tube + 100 torpedoes 8x Type 4 Burst Fire quantum/photon torpedo tubes +450 torpedoes +200 quantum torpedoes Defense Systems: 'Multi-layered shielding system Layer 1: multi-phaseic shield, total capacity 1,767,000 TeraJoules. Effective against temporal based weapons. Layer 2: Auto modulated shield system, total capacity 4,590,000 TeraJoules. Effective against standard weapons. Layer 3: Graviton Flux Disruption shield, total capacity 1,767,000 TeraJoules. Effective against tractor locks, and transporter beams. Outermost layer. Secondary shield system, total capacity 1,201,500 TeraJoules. Heavy Duranium/Tritanium double hull plus 5cm. of Ablative Armor High level structural integrity field. Warp Speeds (TNG Scale): '''''Transwarp Drive Cruise: 14 Maximum Cruise: 16 Maximum Transwarp: 17.765 for 12 hours Saucer: Cruise: 2 Maximum Cruise: 5.5 Maximum Warp: 6.023 for three hours Strength Indices (Galaxy=1,000): Beam firepower: 3,784 Torpedo Firepower: 7,416.25 Weapon Range and accuracy: 1,290 Shield Strength: 3,454 Hull Armor: 1,900 Speed: incomparable Combat maneuverability: 100 Overall Strength Index (Galaxy=1,000): 4,523 Diplomatic Capability: Grade 4 Expected Hull Life: 120 years Refit Cycle: ''Minor: 1 year Standard: 5 year Major: 10 year Ships Category:Ships